vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha (InFAMOUS)
|-| inFAMOUS = |-| DC Comics = Summary Sasha is the former lover of Kessler and the secondary antagonist in inFAMOUS. She is the leader of the Reapers faction in Empire City and is one of the few people whose Conduit powers had developed before the blast. Like Kessler, she was working with the First Sons, and was a specialist researching mind-control techniques. For a time John White was assigned to work with Sasha when he was undercover within the organization. Post-Blast, she is the leader of the Reapers who dominate the Neon District. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 9-B Name: Sasha Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Female Age: Late 20's-Early 30's Classification: Human Conduit, Former First Sons Scientist, Leader of the Reapers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Should scale to Forced Conduits, who can regrow limbs), Genius Intelligence, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing her body by using her powers in different ways, she can either gain new abilities or improve upon her current ones, there is also the possibility that her body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress, as shown with Abigail Walker), Rage Power (All Conduits gain strength when enraged), Teleportation (Can teleport within and between pools of tar), Energy Manipulation (Can fire energy bullets and generate shockwaves), Homing Attack (Her shockwaves and energy bullets home in on their targets), Breath Attack (Can breathe and throw up her Tar to infect others), Durability Negation with her Tar. Tar Manipulation, which grants her city-scale: Mind Manipulation/Mind Control (Can turn those who come in contact with her tar into her slaves. She is able to easily control the entirety of Empire City, which contains a population of 10.5 Million people, while in a vastly weakened state due to being tortured and weakened by the First Sons, and should be vastly superior in her prime), Madness Manipulation (Type 1. Her Tar could drive people into a murderous frenzy, or send them into a blind rage), Telepathy (Is connected to a hive mind with all those who’ve come in contact with her tar), Perception Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Those infected by her tar will experience hallucinations that can cause physical pain), Poison Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Her tar is regarded as toxic, and can immediately induce seizures upon contact), Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 2) (Can spread the Ray Field Plague with her tar, turn civilians into zombie-like creatures, and instantly reduce human beings to piles of mush), Power Nullification (Can weaken and even completely nullify the powers of those who come in contact with her Tar, and limit their ability to store energy). Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2), Status Effect Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1), Perception Manipulation and Pain Manipulation, Telepathy, Power Nullification (Her tar is produced from her body, casually bathes in said tar. All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague), Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by Cole's gravity nullifying shockwaves) and Mind Manipulation/Mind Control (Should have a similar resistance to Cole and Kessler) Attack Potency: At least City level (Held her own against Cole after he had used a few substations and trained with his powers for a few weeks). Can ignore conventional durability with her Tar. | At least Wall level (Even after being tortured and drained by Kessler, her energy blasts are powerful enough to obliterate walls. After suffering further torture at the hands of Moya, she easily slaughtered hordes of soldiers, traded blows with Moya Jones, and tore a hole through the hull of the U.S.S. Washington with her bare hands). Can ignore conventional durability with her Tar. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could match Cole MacGrath in combat, who stated that she was too fast for him to catch, and fought Kessler in the past) | Supersonic+ (Easily blitzed hordes of soldiers. Dodged and outpaced automatic gunfire) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of physically overpowering Cole) | Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class | At least Wall Class Durability: At least City level (Took a large barrage of attacks from Cole before going down. Cole noted that he was unable to kill her regardless of the number attacks he hit her with) | At least Wall level (Suffered immense torture even while already weakened. Withstood being struck in the head numerous times with a metal pipe) Stamina: Superhuman. Limitless when surrounded by her tar. Range: Several Kilometers with ranged attacks. City-wide with Mind-Control. Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Likely Extraordinary Genius. Was one of the First Sons most elite scientists, spear-heading a majority of their research, and invented numerous highly-advanced devices that are hundreds of years ahead of the rest of the world. Is able to directly lead the entirety of her Reaper Gang, which is described by Moya as having tactics and equipment akin to a paramilitary force. Could control the whole of Empire City via her Hive Mind, having them do several complex tasks and maneuvers simulanteously. Singlehandedly invented her mind control agent, and helped accelerate the development of the Ray Sphere. Created a machine that pumps the tar from her body into the city’s water system. Appears to have created filters built into her body to control the flow of tar within her, which will overflow if they are forcibly removed. Weaknesses: Has an obsession with Cole and Kessler. Appears to possess built-in filters that regulate the flow of tar in her body, as shown when Cole defeated her, forcibly removing them will cause the tar inside her to overflow and incapacitate her. Key: Prime | Weakened Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Madness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Pain Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Scientists Category:Seduction Users Category:Oil Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Playstation Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions